


The New Nest

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy’s POV of how she came to be with Torchwood. Set pre-series 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Flying in the sun was one of her favourite things to do, her mate didn’t mind, even when she left him with the nestlings so that she could indulge for a while. She loved her nestlings, but at times they were so demanding and she needed a break, her mate understood and stayed with them so that she could stretch her wings. She circled the lake once before flying back towards her nest, knowing that the nestlings would be missing her, and her mate could only cope with them for so long at a time. 

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her, a bit like the glare of the sun, and she found herself flying through it. As suddenly as it appeared the light disappeared and all that she saw was the darkness around her. She flew around the area she now found herself in, it was not home, it was strange and different. She felt bereft, she had no idea how she had got here, but she knew somehow instinctively that she wouldn’t see her mate or nestlings again.

Something told her that it would be dangerous for her to stay where she was staring down at the new place, instead she took flight once more. After some searching she found herself a new nest, it was nothing like the one she had at home, nothing that signified her life, and her family weren’t there, but it should do for now. It was large and would allow her to fly around, even she wouldn’t be able to feel the wind in her wings.

She didn’t know how long she had been there when they arrived, the two things, she didn’t know what they were exactly, she had seen many of them when she first arrived, mini ones as well, but she had no name for them. They were both male though, that she could tell, one of them walked towards her, calling out to her and holding something that smelt delicious. He had been to see her before but had never done anything much, but sit passively, probably showing that he wasn’t a threat to her.

He throws the lovely smelling thing to the floor then speaks again, she looks between him and the lovely smell before moving towards it and pecking at it. Hearing noise behind her she turned to see the other male coming up behind her, her instincts called to her and she took to the air, but the male grabbed onto her. The next thing she knew was feeling a sharp prick, then she had to try to keep her balance in flight, but it seemed impossible, and the next thing she felt was the floor as she hit it.

Waking up she was somewhere new, it was big and there were lots of bright lights, the sounds were all different to her last nest as well. It was nothing like either of her other nests, the only thing she could see that was familiar was the male that had made her fall, she looked around for the other male, but she couldn’t see him. She didn’t understand his words, but she came to understand that he meant for her to stay there, that this would be her new nest from now on.

He created a nest for her alone at the top of the nest and introduced her to the others who shared the nest with him, the pretty one, the grumpy one, the bossy one and the male who had given him the lovely smelling treat; she promptly named him her favourite. As she settled in she found a name for the other male who had brought her here; the loud one, they named her as well, or her favourite did, and soon they were all calling her Myfanwy.

They weren’t her mate or her nestlings from before, but they had become her family, they were all she had. Once settled into the new nest she realised that while she did not have her old nestlings, these new nestlings were hers to. In that moment of realisation they became her nestlings, and they would stay hers, no-one or nothing would take her away from these nestlings like she had been torn from her other nestlings.


End file.
